


We Became I

by Military_Brat_01



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Military_Brat_01/pseuds/Military_Brat_01
Summary: They used to be a team, what happened?





	1. Clarke

Soon after the ship landed you and I became **we**. It took us a little while to figure out what **we** were doing, but **we** pressed through it. **We** stood together and tried to lead fairly, **we** didn't always agree but **we** stuck by our decision. The children listened and trusted **us**. **We** fought together and defended our people when the grounders came. **We** even created an alliance of sorts together. When the others came down **we** stood side by side. Even though **we** became separated by the mountain **we** still worked together. **We** took on the mountain and won. Even though **we** did it together, I couldn't face our people so I left knowing they had **you**. **You** were my rock and my hero and I knew you would make the right decisions for **our** people. Even while I was gone I couldn't separate myself from **you** , to me it was always **we**. I never thought you'd think any different. Now I'm standing here in front of you and I wonder, when did **we** became **I**? How did you learn to stand on your own, could you teach me as **I** still haven't learned? **I** need **you** by my side yet you seem to not need me. The handcuffs bite into my wrists, the steel is cold and so are your eyes. The same eyes that used to comfort me when I thought I couldn't pull the lever or when I tried to lead **our** people, now glare at me and I don't recognize them. It's your sister that saves me this time, once more I run this time from you. Somewhere along the way **We** became **I** , but all I want is for I to become **We** once more.


	2. Bellamy

**I** worked against you when the ship first landed, **I** didn't want to accept that you were right. Eventually, I became **we**. **We** fought to keep the camp together, and worked to feed and defend what I thought of as **our** children. **We** didn't always agree, but that didn't stop **us** from standing **together** at the end of the day. I thought I lost you in the mountain, but then there you were. You had become a fierce warrior, I felt safe knowing you were by my side. Together, **we** stood against the mountain; **we** won. Again, you left me. I knew you felt guilty for all those death, why couldn't you accept my forgiveness, wasn't it enough? You were my source of strength and the voice of reason in my head, how was **I** supposed to go on without you. **I** did though, **I** tried so hard to do what you would have wanted me to do for **our** people. When **I** next saw you, you were someone else. **I** realized that somewhere along the way **I** learned to stand without you. Now, your eyes plead with me to take the handcuffs off, **I** 'm sorry… **I** can't. You claim you trust me, why then couldn't you have stayed **. I** hide behind cold words and the orders of someone else. **I** used to look to use for strength, but **I** can't let myself rely on you anymore. When you run again, my sister by your side, **I** realize **We** became I a long time ago. How desperately I miss the days when you and I were **We** , one day we will be again…I promise, just…not yet.


End file.
